


I'll Try to Remember You

by Skyeec2



Series: Sefikura Week 2018 [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: A cute, fluffy Amnesiac fic. That is all.





	I'll Try to Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was Amnesia/Memory Loss  
> If there's any chance to have Gen being an arsehole, I will take it XD

Sephiroth blinked at the men in front of him, unsure who they were or where he was. He couldn’t remember much else besides his name at that moment, now that he was thinking about it.

“I think you broke him.” The red male was speaking, looking at one of the other men with narrowed eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest, one of them holding a thin crimson blade. He was, very striking.

“Oh god,” the one Sephiroth assumed to be the youngest breathed, hands held to his mouth as he stared at him with side violent eyes. “I didn’t meant to!”

“Cloud’s going to murder you,” that was the red one again, speaking to the youngest while the final man, who was remaining silent, rolled his eyes. “You broke his boyfriend.”

“Now is not the time for that,” the largest man spoke finally, kneeling in front of him with a kind smile. “We should get you checked out at the infirmary.”

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the large man, something within him revolting against the suggestion. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“He still knows he hates the infirmary!” The red man laughed, a wicked grin on his face as he turned to look at him. “Would he still fight if we put a sword in his hands?”

“Enough from you,” the large man shot over his shoulder, though not managing to silence the still laughing red man. “Unfortunately, we’ve got to take you to the infirmary. Or Cloud might actually murder Zack.”

“I’ve ruined my relationship with my best friend!” the one he assumed was ‘Zack’ exclaimed, looking close to tears.

“Yes, you have.” The red man informed him, laughter finally calmed. “I’m going to enjoy watching him tear you apart.”

“Can we please focus on the amnesiac for a moment here? We can worry about Zack’s impending demise later.”

“Angeal!”

But ‘Angeal’ ignored ‘Zack’, focusing on him instead and lifting him to his feet. Something that almost sent him back to the ground if not for the tight grip the large man kept on him.

“Careful there,” ‘Angeal’ said, slowly leaning him towards the door to the large, empty room they were in. “I’ll get you there in one piece.”

“I’m going to tell Cloud,” the red man said, striding past them and out the door eagerly. Ignoring the other’s in the room.

Sephiroth blinked at the door before turning to ‘Angeal’, “who’s ‘Cloud’?”

He finds out who ‘Cloud’ is a few minutes after they arrive in the infirmary, he’s just been put in a bed after one of the doctors had finished examining him when a small blond man appeared, sitting on the chair next to his bed and fixing him with sharp blue eyes. Sephiroth thought that he looked very pretty.

“Hello,” he greeted, blinking at the new arrival.

“Hi.”

There was a moment of silence between them before he decided to say something more, “I don’t remember you.”

“Genesis told me,” the blond replied, leaning back on his chair. “I’m Cloud.”

“Oh,” he said, peering at the other closely. “Why would you get angry at my condition?”

“We’re dating,” Cloud informed him with a shrug. “I tend to get concerned when your head gets messed with.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” he said, nodding with his words. “I’ll try to remember you then.”

“Can’t really ask for much else.” Cloud settled back into his chair, despite how uncomfortable it looked. Sephiroth blinked at him, about to say something before stopping himself; the part of him that had been uneasy since entering the ward eased a bit with the other’s presence and he didn’t feel like questioning his instinctive responses at the moment.

He relaxed as much as he could in the bed, waiting for someone to come tell him what was wrong.


End file.
